The Houdini Job
by messersmontana
Summary: Parker disappeared six months ago making the team dynamic change, but still function. Now on a con, they discover Parker has moved on. Parker/Eliot established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The Houdini Job

by messersmontana

Summary: Parker disappeared six months ago making the team dynamic change, but still function. Now on a con, they discover Parker has moved on. Parker/Eliot established relationship. This is AU since the writers don't see what we do when Eliot and Parker are together in any scene. Flashbacks will be in bold italics.

Author's note: I want to thank Meghan for helping me write some of this (helping me keep the characters as close to the show as possible, and adding the scenes I'm not comfortable to write, like mature scenes), and Emma for advice and help, and thank Wendy for beta reading it.

Chapter 1

Nate Ford walked into his apartment to see Sophie, Hardison, and Eliot waiting on him to start the meeting. He was studying his team, or what was left of it. Six months had passed since Parker had pulled her vanishing act. She had left no note, no phone call, giving them an explanation for her sudden disappearance. The team was still trying to come to terms with her absence.

Nate tried to think of a reason Parker would bolt without a word to any of them but kept coming up empty. Sophie had used all of her connections to try to find Parker. Hardison still checked for activity on all of her aliases, daily. Eliot spent all of his downtime sullenly searching for her.

Nate stood in the doorway and watched what was left of his family. Sophie, his beautiful Sophie, was always so sad these days, sorrow tugged at the edges of her smile. Hardison had lost some of the glimmer in his eyes, like he had lost his best friend, and he had. Eliot had become even more of a loner isolating himself from everyone by not hanging out in the office after meetings anymore. He had become hard to read lately, closing up to everyone.

Nate had a suspicion that Parker and Eliot had become really close shortly before her disappearing act, but couldn't prove it. He didn't come right out and ask, and now he wished he would have. Eliot froze them all out for almost a month after Parker left, and had never came all the way back into the fold, but he still did his job. Nate worried about how angry and tightly wound Eliot was these days, in fact ever since he alerted them all to Parker's disappearance.

_**A sleeping Nate is rudely woken when Eliot storms through the door. "She's gone Nate. Parker's gone."**_

_**Nate, still half asleep can only stare at Eliot. "What do you mean, she's gone?"**_

"_**I mean she's gone, vamoose, as in no longer around here. Parker's not on comms**__**,**__** she's not at her place, and I've checked everywhere I know she likes to hang out." Eliot explained as he paced in front of Nate**__**,his**__** movement**__**s**__** tense, stiff, **__**and his**__** anger and fear held tightly in check.**_

Enough thinking about Parker for now, they had a new client, and a job to do. He walked over to his team.

"Hardison, go ahead and start the meeting."

Hardison nodded and pushed a few keys on his keyboard. "This is Peter Grayson, principal of Montague Elementary in Greeley, Colorado. Barbara McCloud, the head of the school's booster club says he's taking the club's money, and accusing her of the crime."

Nate turned to the others. "Barbara came to me and asked for our help. We've got less than a month before her trial to get evidence to keep her out of jail."

"How did she hear about us?" Sophie asked.

Nate looked at Hardison to give them the explanation. "Barbara is Karen Scott's cousin and she told Barbara to contact us."

Karen Scott's husband, Alan, had been killed during a storm while climbing Mount Kibari in Alaska. The team had gone in and found Alan's body, and proved that John Drexel was behind the murder. It was a case they would not forget for a long time. Hardison shivered just thinking about the cold and snow now, Sophie choked up, remembering Alan's dying message to his wife, and Eliot closed his eyes remembering that it was the beginning...

Nate looked at his team again. "Eliot, you're going to be the school's new janitor. That will give us access to almost anywhere in the school."

Eliot gave a curt nod, but did not speak. His mind was only half on the meeting, while the other half was on his next move to find Parker. He still couldn't believe she would leave like she did. Well, he could because it was Parker but...he really thought they had something going on. He and Parker had spent the whole night in bed, sweaty from energetic love making, exhausted, and tangled in each others arms. Then he woke up, and she was gone.

After this job Eliot was getting on the next flight and going to talk to Archie. He had to have some kind of idea where Parker could be. He had felt hollow inside ever since the morning he woke up to find her gone. He loved Parker, or at least felt something damn close to it, but had only recently realized it, and had not gotten the chance to tell her. He thought she loved him too.

_**S**__**ix months earlier**_

_**He and Parker have been doing this for three months now dating, screwing, whatever it is they don't acknowledge it outside his apartment. He hears the shower running he gets up stretching out the kinks from sleep. He moves toward the sound relishing the idea of getting the jump on her. He pulls back the curtain to find the shower running cold and empty of Parker as is the rest of the place upon closer inspection. H**__**is **__**heart kicks into a funny beat. **_

Hardison nudged Eliot in the ribs, effectively knocking him out his reverie.

Nate next looked at Sophie. "I want you to go in as the head of the school board. Tell Mr. Grayson that you need his help to prove that Mrs. McCloud took the money. Get him on your side."

"What about me?" Hardison asked Nate.

"You and I will be working to come up with anything we can on Mr. Grayson. I want any dirt we can find that will prove he took the money and why." Nate explained.

They all nodded, acknowledging they knew their part in the con. "Get packed, we leave for Colorado in an hour. Let's go steal a principal." Nate said and they all got moving.

End part 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I forgot to add the usual disclaimers. I own nothing and no one in this story, except the idea of it. If I owned even a part of Leverage, Eliot and Parker would have gotten together a long time ago. Characters from Leverage belong to John Rogers, Chris Downey, and not me. Sorry this chapter is so short.

Part 2

Montague Elementary School

Parker walked through the hallway of the school, heading for her classroom. She had been here for the last few months, volunteering as a teacher's aide alongside Abby, her friend and closest thing to a sibling, she had. Parker and Abby had been in the same foster home before Parker ran away and met Archie, but she never forgot her favorite foster sister. Abby was the only one that Parker had always kept in touch with.

When she had gone on the run six months ago, it took her awhile until she felt safe enough to go to Abby.

Abby Potts was a kindergarten teacher here, and suggested that Parker volunteer as her aide. It would give Parker a safe place to stay and something to do until she could figure out her next move. Plus Abby knew that Parker loved kids.

Parker walked into the classroom to see Abby getting ready for the day. "Hey Abby, do you need any help with that?"

"Oh, hey there, Parker. I thought you said you weren't coming in today. Are you feeling better?" Abby asked.

Parker hated lying to her friend, but couldn't tell her why she was not feeling well. "I'm okay; I was just having a down morning. Today was …." She trailed off. "Anyway, staying home only made things worse, so I thought being around the kids might make me feel better."

Parker knew Abby would not ask about the date. It had been five years ago today that Parker had met four of the most important people in her life, and the day one of them started worming his way into her heart. Today was the fifth anniversary for her, Eliot, Nate, Hardison, and Sophie coming together as a team and family. Just thinking about them, especially Eliot, made her breath catch, and her heart ache.

Parker wished that she could have left Eliot a note or a message to explain why she had to leave. When her cell rang late that night the voice on the other end had made her blood run cold and her heart beat too fast. That ghost of her past being the only person she'd ever feared she simply followed orders.

She was told she could not say goodbye or explain her disappearance or one of her friends would be killed. She had to leave at that moment or they would kill Eliot first. So she did the only thing she could, she fled. She didn't even try to kiss him goodbye. Too afraid the action would make her want to stay despite the overwhelming fear.

"Are you okay Parker?" Abby asked her friend.

Parker walked over to Abby's desk. Twisting her hands nervously, "I'm alright Abby; I just need to get my mind on something else. What can I do to help?"

Together they prepped the classroom for when the kids arrived. There was a chorus of hi Ms. Potts and Miss Parker going around before the class started. Parker was able to put aside her worries and thoughts for a few hours at least. The kids had really helped her get through the last few months.

Parker was helping some of the kids to finger paint. There was more paint on her than there was on the papers, but she did not mind at all. She liked messes. She missed Hardison's tornado of gummi frog wrappers and orange soda bottles that surrounded him during an extensive hack. She missed hearing Eliot grumble about it. She was so focused on the kids that she did not see the new janitor watching her from the hallway. She never even felt the eyes watching her.

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

A/N If this is OOC I'm sorry, but it's also AU since it takes place in their fifth year together.

Part 3

So far Eliot had no problems making his way through the halls of the school. He was one of three janitors and did not have to really work hard. He could move through the halls and monitor their mark easily enough. He would keep an eye out for when the principal left his office so he could get the information from his computer, while pretending to dump the office trash after school got out.

Eliot was pushing a cart down the hallway of the lower grade classes when he heard a familiar voice. At first he thought he was hearing things, until the laugh. That was when he knew it was Parker. He made his way towards the open door and he saw her for the first time in six months.

Parker looked thinner than he remembered and there was a haunted look in her eyes, even as she laughed with the children. "Parker." He whispered.

"What did you say man?" Hardison asked in Eliot's ear.

"I found Parker." Eliot said as he moved off down the hall to the nearest janitor's closet.

Nate was talking over Sophie and Hardison's voices. "What's she doing at the school?"

Eliot smiled for the first time in six months. Parker made a cute picture sitting there with the kids and paint all over her. "She's finger painting with a bunch of kindergarten kids."

"Did she see you Eliot?" Nate asked.

"No, I was in the shadows out in the hall. Nate, I'm going to talk to her."

"Are you sure that's wise? She might bolt again." Sophie said.

"Yeah man, I dunno maybe we should talk to her as a group?" Hardison added.

"No." Eliot replied.

"Try not to scare her Eliot. See if you can bring her to us." Nate ordered.

He growled. "I'm not going to fuckin' scare her." He shut off the comm and pocketed it. Shutting out Nate's advice, and Sophie and Hardison's well meaning chatter.

Parker was walking down the hall towards the faculty restroom to wash some of the paint off her face and hands. One of the little girls in the class, Hannah, painted a flower on her cheek. After letting Abby take a picture for the child, Parker informed her that she needed to wash it off. She walked by the janitor's closet and was jerked inside with a hand over her mouth.

Eliot grabbed Parker, putting a hand over her mouth so she would not make any noise. He had to give her credit; she fought back as he held her. But then her foot hit his shin. "Dammit Parker, it's me."

She froze for a second, and then relaxed against him. When he removed his hand from her mouth, she spoke. "Eliot?"

"Yeah darlin', it's me." He replied and turned her around to see tears in her eyes. He did not expect the tears at all.

Parker threw her arms around Eliot's neck and hugged him. "I can't believe you're here. Oh my God, you have to leave, you can't be here." She said and tried to turn and run.

Eliot grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. It's time to stop running Parker."

She wanted to relax in his arms and enjoy the feeling, but she was terrified. "Eliot, if they find out you found me, then they'll kill you, Nate, Sophie, and Hardison. I can't put you in danger." She started crying harder.

Eliot had never seen Parker cry this hard. The flower painted on her cheek was running so he took a cloth and got it wet in the sink, then handed it to her. "You wanna tell me why you left?"

"Yes I do, but I can't. I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye. They threatened to kill you if I didn't leave your place and never look back. I saw the laser beam pointed right at the back of your head and did as I was told." She told him as she used the mirror over the sink to clean the paint off of her face.

"Who are _they_? Why did they make you leave us, leave me?" He asked her, losing his patience.

"I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone Eliot. I can't let them find me, because I can't go through the pain of walking away again." She softly said, like a lost child.

"Darlin', you're gonna have to tell us if we're gonna help you." He explained.

"The others are here too?" She asked looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah, we're working a job here. Seems Mr. Grayson is stealing money from the booster club and framing Mrs. McCloud." He told her.

"No. Poor Mrs. McCloud. Her daughter Hannah is in my classroom. She painted the flower on my face. Hannah, not her mother. I don't like Mr. Grayson, he's grabby." She replied.

"Grabby? He's tried to touch you Parker?" Eliot asked, getting angry. You never touched a lady without permission, especially his lady.

Parker almost smiled at his reaction, almost. "He tried once and found a pencil sticking out of his arm. He never said anything to anyone because he was afraid I'd tell someone what he did."

"That's my girl." Eliot replied and hugged her.

Parker wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "I've missed you so much Eliot. I'm so sorry I didn't stay."

He pulled back and looked at her. "I need to know why you left, but it can wait until we are with the others after school lets out. I'm just glad I finally found you."

"I can't go to the others, they might be watching. You are probably being watched too. Wait, you said finally. You've been looking for me?" She asked him really smiling for the first time in six months.

"Of course I've been looking for you Parker. I looked everywhere I could think of when we weren't on a job. I was going to go and see Archie until Nate called us in for this job." He explained as he cupped her cheek.

She nodded in understanding. "Then you would have found me sooner or later. Only Archie knows about Abby."

"Who's Abby?" He asked.

He listened to how Parker was able to go off the grid by using her stash of cash, and getting rid of all of her electronics. That's why Hardison couldn't find her at all. She had become a ghost to keep her family safe. Parker explained who Abby was, how her friend had helped her set up a rental, and why she was volunteering at the school. She told him about how she had been on the move for a couple of months before finally coming here.

Eliot pulled her back into his arms. "Well, thank God for Abby. I've missed you so much darlin'."

"I've missed you too Eliot. I wish I could have been stronger and stayed with you, but I couldn't let them kill any of you." She said.

"We'll talk about them later. Right now you need to get back to the classroom and I need to do my job, before someone comes looking for either of us." He kissed her forehead, knowing if his lips touched hers, they'd never leave the closet.

"Yeah, I've been gone long enough. Abby will start to worry." She said.

"Meet me here after school lets out Parker. Promise me you won't run again." He told her.

She looked him right in the eye so he knew she wasn't lying to him. "I know I'm going to regret this, but I promise I won't run. I'll never forgive myself if one of you die because of me. I'll meet you here as soon as school lets out, but I can't stay. Abby always gives me a ride home."

"Tell her you have a ride home today. I'm taking you home." He said and quickly kissed her forehead, then pushed her towards the door. "I'll see you after three."

Parker checked the hall to make sure no one saw her leave the closet, and then she headed back to the classroom to finish her day. She was both happy and worried that Eliot found her here. She only hoped it would not cost the lives of her friends. She couldn't bare it if one of them died because of her, especially Eliot.

Eliot quickly put his ear bud back in and told Nate what Parker had told him about her leaving. He said he could not get who 'they' were from Parker, but maybe all of them together could. At least it was the new plan.

End part 3


	4. Chapter 4

I hope this is still holding your attention.

~part 4~

Parker spent the rest of the day trying to stay focused on the kids and Abby, but her mind kept going to what went on in the closet. Eliot, Nate, Sophie, and Hardison had been looking for her the whole time. If they were being watched, then would the voice that made her leave, know about it?

How could she tell her friends that she did not know who it was that made her leave, that it was just a voice on the other end of a phone conversation. The laser beam pointed at Eliot's head was what sealed the deal and made her leave. She did it to save his life.

At three, Parker informed Abby that she did not need a ride home. Of course Abby wanted to ask Parker why, but she knew better. They loaded the supplies into the closet and Parker walked Abby to her car. "I'll see you tomorrow Parker."

"Abby, tomorrow is Saturday. There's no school tomorrow." Parker said, confused at the moment.

"I know that. Tomorrow is the faculty picnic, remember?" Abby asked.

"Oh yeah, the picnic, I forgot. I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll call you later and you can tell me what I have to bring." Parker said as she watched Abby drive off.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching her, Parker headed back into the school to meet Eliot. As she neared the closet, she saw a first grade teacher talking to him. She could not remember her name, but she could tell that she was flirting with Eliot. Parker did not like the feeling it caused, a weird sharp clenching of her insides.

Eliot could not get the woman to take the hint that he was not interested in her. Miss Nelson, a first grade teacher kept right on flirting and touching his arm. He looked over her shoulder and saw a very pissed off looking Parker heading their way. He could tell she was jealous and had to hide his smile. Her jealousy made him happy on some level, but mostly it was just amusing.

"Parker, there you are. I thought I'd missed you." He said as she walked up to him and he pulled her to his side. She was right where she belonged.

Parker wrapped an arm around Eliot's waist and looked at Miss Nelson. "I'm sorry I'm late Eliot, I had to walk Abby to her car. I see you've met Miss Nelson."

He kissed her on the head and pulled her closer. "Yes, she was telling me about the picnic tomorrow. Since we weren't sure if we'd go, I forgot about it. You see Parker and I might have other plans with some friends who are visiting." He told the pushy woman.

"Well maybe I'll see you there if you change your mind Mr. Wheeler. Have a good day." She said with a forced smile and walked off.

Parker waited until she left the building and looked at Eliot. "Mr. Wheeler?"

"Yeah, new alias." He informed her.

"Well that's good, 'cause they might suspect something's up if there were two Spencer's here." Parker told him with a silly 'Parker' smile on her face.

He loved seeing that smile again. It finally sunk in what she said. "Come again?'

"I go by Parker Spencer here. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your last name." She explained.

He gave her a mischievous smile and pulled her into the closet. Once the door was closed, he pushed her up against it, and claimed her lips with his. "I hope that answers your question." He said when they came up for air.

She pulled him back into another kiss and moved her fingers into his hair, pulling out his ponytail. "God, I missed you Eliot."

"I missed you too darlin'. I know I keep saying it, but I really did." He said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You wanna give me a ride home?" She asked him as she caressed his face.

"Yeah, cause we're not going to do this in the janitor's closet. Let me tell Nate that I'll bring you by the motel later." He said as he started to put the ear bud into his ear.

"No, I can't go there. If someone is watching the team and they see me, someone will die. We're risking your life just with you being with me." She looked scared and grabbed his arm.

"Fine, I'll take you home and we'll think of something." He pried her white fingers from his arm and pulled her back into his embrace. He informed Nate that he was taking Parker to her place and he would let them know what was going on from there.

There was nothing Nate, Sophie, or Hardison could do until then. Sophie was getting her part of the con set up as Hardison packed up his equipment. Nate had informed them that if Parker could not come to them, then they would go to her. They just had to make sure they were not being followed and watched.

Eliot led Parker out to the parking lot. "Where is your car Eliot?"

"I don't have a car." He replied heading for his motorcycle.

Parker smiled. "Nice bike. Is it yours or rented?"

"No, this is mine. I planned on riding it back home after the job, making a few stops along the way to see Archie and look for you. I wasn't going back without you after this job." He explained.

"Oh." Too bad Parker was not going home with him when they left. She would have loved to ride back to Boston on the back of his motorcycle. She just wished she could go home with him period. She hated being so far away from her family.

Eliot handed her his helmet and asked her for directions to her place. She only put the helmet on because he refused to leave until she did. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on as he took her to her place. She refused to think of this house as her home because it was not where her heart was. Her home would always be Boston and with Eliot.

When they got to Parker's house, Eliot put the bike in the garage so the neighbors would not snoop. He followed her into the house and once inside; he pulled her to him and kissed her. He could not get enough of her and so he picked her up, "Bedroom?" "Third door on the left." She pressed her lips into his neck.

He carried her through to the bedroom still kissing her. She had her fingers in his hair and his lips to hers. He tossed her on to the bed and he shut the door behind them with his boot. They didn't leave her room for a while.

end part 4


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update but real life has been keeping me busy. My grandmother had a stroke and then we had to make arrangements for my mom to fly out to be with her for a couple of weeks. That put me behind on a lot of things...homeschooling my daughter as well as writing. I have a few more chapters written and hope to post more soon. Thanks for staying with me. Remember, flashbacks are in bold italics.

Part 5

Lying in Parker's bed, running his fingers through her hair, Eliot watched her start to drift off. He thought back to how things were when they first met and how they became whatever it was they were now. Was he her boyfriend? Was she his girlfriend?

_**Parker is hot. Crazy as fuck**__**,**__** and so flexible Eliot is sure its some kind of sin. Anyway she's hot**__**,**__** and it pings on his radar**__**,**__** but as soon as he considers sleeping with her**__**,**__** she flings herself from a roof and is hanging upside down laughing like a loon. Yeah**__**,**__** he doesn't fuck crazy. Murderous and angr**__**y,**__** sure**__**,**__** but not certifiably fucking **__**'**__**I have all of two marbles**__**'**__** crazy**_.

_**Besides, its only one job. One job turns into two, and that turns into three, and so on and so forth. He did not shit where he eats so he harshly ignores his attraction to her and keeps working.**_

_**Occasionally, he scratches the itch with a buxom blonde from his gym. Her name's Janie and she's just this side of too curvy to be Parker. He tells himself he likes it that way. Nameless, practically faceless, uncomplicated, and all wrong.**_

_**Then one day, a couple years later...He's beaten down and bruised, everything aches even his teeth. He opens his apartment door and she's sitting in the windowsill reading what appears to be Pride & Prejudice.**_

"_**What are you doing here Parker?" **_

_**She moves lithely from the window to his fridge. **_

"_**Dude did a number on you so I stocked you up on peas." She fishes out a bag, walks over, and stands before him.**_

"_**Where do you need this?" she gestures with the bag.**_

"_**Ribs, I think I cracked a few." She lifts his shirt and gingerly places the bag against his bruised skin. He held it there, his hand over hers briefly, before her touch slides away.**_

_**She bites her lip. He tries like hell not to stare. "You're like a living worsach test." **_

"_**I'll live." He tries to grin but it makes his face hurt. "You don't have to stay Parker, I'm fine." He adds. **_

"_**You're my friend. I care. I'm staying." He's too tired to fight her so he nods. "There's left over stew and chocolate pie in the fridge. Eat the entree first. Promise?" he tells her.**_

_**A few weeks later she's standing in his living room again. She's tapping the closed Jane Austen book against her thigh.**_

"_**Parker?" he closes the door.**_

"_**Can I kiss you?" Well, that wasn't what he was expecting.**_

"_**Uh do what?" he drops his gym bag a little perplexed. She's starting to flush. He sees the innocence he sometimes forgets about.**_

_**He starts walking toward her. "You did nothing wrong Darlin' I'm just a little confused and a lot surprised."**_

"_**Well I read Pride and Prejudice and you are a lot like Darcy; all angry and don't like anyone. I wondered if you kissed the same way?"**_

_**He wants to be offended, but really its just funny. He steps forward, intent on showing her not everything he does is fueled by anger. He cups her face in his hands. The first brush of his lips against hers is feathery soft, causing her eyes to flutter shut. The second, was a little bolder, but just as soft. She inhales, mouth falling open giving his tongue better access. Their tongues slide together and she starts participating in the kiss. He lets the desire he's fighting flame for a second. As he pulls away, she nips at his bottom lip.**_

_**He chuckles. "Angry?" her eyes open, confusion evident in the crease of her brow. "No."**_

Parker is almost asleep. "Don't go to sleep just yet Darlin'. I need to check in with Nate. He's probably pissed off 'cause I keep takin' my ear bud out." Eliot said and kissed her ear.

Parker moaned and rolled over to grab his shirt off the floor where they flung it. She pulled the ear bud out of his pocket and handed it to him. He took it and kissed her, almost leading to another round in bed. So, he pulled back and put the ear bud in his ear, winking at her, and making her smile.

"Nate, are you there?" He asked.

"Eliot, I wish you would stop going off comms. How is Parker doing? She's not going to run again is she?" Nate asked him.

Eliot looked down at Parker lying in his arms. "No Nate, she's not going to run again." He told the man, as well as making it clear to Parker that she was not going anywhere.

"Good, I know she's worried that someone might be watching her or us, I have a plan. I need her address. We'll pack up and be on our way there. We'll make sure we're not followed before we head that way." Nate explained.

"Bring some food with you. If I know Parker, she doesn't have any here." Eliot said and winced when she elbowed him in the ribs.

"I have cereal and fortune cookies." Parker said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Not food." He mouths and listens to Nate again.

Eliot told Parker that Nate and the others would be coming to her house to stay, asked for her address, and then relayed the information to his boss. After getting an idea of when they should be there, Eliot pulled the bud out of his ear again. "Nate's not going to like it, but I don't want them listening to us right now."

Parker laughed as Eliot pulled her under him and got ready for another round. They had some catching up to do, their way. She wasn't one to complain as long as they stayed right where they were at the moment. She was happy for the first time in what felt like forever. She had missed being in his arms, missed the way his hair ticked her face as they kissed, everything that made Eliot well, Eliot. Her thoughts were getting a bit maudlin for her taste. She threw herself into kissing him back. Smirking as she got the "I like that." Growl.

He once again thought back to how they started sleeping together, it had only really taken a fall, literally for her to make her move. She loved touching him and being touched by him.

_**He walks into his house, after a long workout at the gym. He feels her but doesn't bother to look over at the couch.**_

"_**Parker."**_

"_**I hurt. Everywhere." She'd jumped off a building today. Her chute opened, but did so harshly, causing her body to ache.**_

_**Eliot nods. "I've something that will help that but uh…" He clears his throat and fights a blush. "You'll need less clothes." She moves off to the bedroom like he didn't just ask her to get naked.**_

_**In the bedroom, he grabs his jar of homemade salve. He scoops some of it into his hand and tries with everything he's got to look at the naked expanse of her back as clinically as he would a war wound. He starts massaging her neck, before letting his hands work their way down the rest of her body.**_

_**It works for a bit until she lets out a satisfied groan, murmuring something about him having magical hands. Now all he can concentrate on is the soft slide of skin and the firm muscles beneath his palms. The minty scent of the salve combining with the vanilla scent clinging to her skin.**_

_**He gets lost in the feel of her body and doesn't realize until he needs her to roll over that she's asleep. He moves from his upright position to lay beside her.**_

_**He pulls her into him, the whole time is thinking what a bad idea this is. He falls asleep with a half naked Parker in his arms. The last thought he has as he falls asleep is that he just might have made the wrong choice.**_

_**He wakes to her lips on his and her hands roaming over his body. Before he can respond she slithers up his body and is sinking down on him. **_

_**All wet slick heat that leaves him breathless. "Parker Honey," he chokes out. Half plea to stop her, but she doesn't stop her sensual ministrations.**_

_**She set them into a rhythm with a smooth roll of her hips. Her hands braced on his stomach, nails digging in slightly, keeps him from coming to quickly. He arches up to capture her mouth. The change in angle causes her to gasps into the kiss.**_

_**He smirks.**_

_**He brackets her hips with his hands and thrusts. "Oh…" Comes the surprised reply. He grins.**_

"_**Do that again. Harder." He does as asked. "Ahhh…you…please…." Parker's polite in bed who knew. It makes him laugh. **_

_**A devilish thought strikes him. He flips her beneath him. She's knocked from bliss with a startled shriek. He tosses one long leg over his shoulder and leaves one to dangle around his hips. He drives in and he's almost sure Parker stops breathing.**_

_**He sets a hard deep pace that has Parker cursing like a sailor. "Oh fuck…Oh Jesus…fuck …fuck….don't stop… where did you….." He kisses her hard to shut her up. Tongue driving into her mouth. She gives as good as she gets, even yanking his hair. She gets a growl for that.**_

_**She's close he can tell by the taunt feel of her body and those desperate little cries he could learn to like. He reaches between them and finds her clit. She tightens around him. "Eliot!" she cries quietly, then she relaxes a little. He thrusts twice more and follows her to completion.**_

_**They lay there catching their collective breath when it hits him. He'd slept with Parker he hadn't meant to do that.**_

"_**I know you only get ninety minutes of sleep but its okay to wake you up for sex right?"**_

_**He laughs loudly he can't help it. "Yes, it is and you damn well better." She grins.**_

_**He decides to deal with the giant purple paisley elephant in the room right up front.**_

"_**What about Hardison? He likes you Parker."**_

"_**I like him fine he's my friend but I don't want to fuck him." He nods and nothing more is said about it.**_

End part 5

Thanks again for the help I am getting from Meghan, who wrote the flashbacks for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to stop it here for a reason. I promise the next one will be pretty long.

Part 6

Nate had Sophie and Hardison pack up the equipment and grab the luggage so they could check out. He tried to check in with Eliot and realized he had gone off comm again. He needed a drink right about now, but Sophie had made sure the mini bar was locked, and she had the key. His team was going to be the death of him.

Hardison came back inside for the last of the equipment. "Everything's loaded, and we're ready to check out Nate."

Sophie took a last look around the rooms. "I wonder if Eliot cares what we buy at the supermarket."

"He didn't say, so he's going to like what he gets or go hungry." Nate grumbled. He really needed a drink.

Hardison and Sophie exchanged knowing looks and followed Nate to the elevator. After going to the supermarket, they drove around for awhile to rid themselves of any possible tails, before heading to Parker's.

The houses in the subdivision were fairly new. There was a park that was up against the houses on the right side of the street, and it had a nice size lake in the middle of it. Parker's house was located across the street from the park. It was light blue, cute and fairly large for one person, built more for a family, instead of a single woman. Nate pulled up and waited for Eliot to let them know he and Parker were ready for them.

End part 6


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this chapter will be longer, I hope you still like it.

Part 7

Eliot and Parker kept themselves busy while they waited for their friends to arrive. They had taken a long shower together to relieve themselves of any bodily fluids they had acquired during their most recent round of love making, only to have trouble keeping their hands to themselves as they cleaned up. They left the bedroom with wet hair and Parker in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, with Eliot clad in the same clothes he had had on. Parker closed the door behind them so they were not tempted to go back in there.

Parker led him into her living room for the first time. "This is my living room, but I don't use it much."

Eliot looked around and was impressed with the size of it. A cheery looking setup and not what he had come to expect from her. He noticed a fireplace and ceiling fan only because the ceiling was high and the fireplace took up a good porting of the far wall.

Two sofas formed an L shape under the lone window with a large screen television on the opposite wall. A couple of black leather chairs sat in front of the fireplace with a small table between them to match. Next to the door was a small den with a desk that looked like it was never used. Eliot was pretty sure Parker did not decorate her living room because it did not match her personality or what he had come to expect from her.

Parker took Eliot's hand and led him through her dining room with a wooden table and four chairs, then into the kitchen. "And this is your kitchen." She said with a huge smile.

Eliot took one look at the size of the kitchen and smiled back. "Impressive."

There was a long breakfast bar connected to the counter with the sink and dishwasher under a plate glass window. He could see the backyard and pool through it. On the far wall was a huge electric stove and oven with a built in microwave on the top. Next to that sat a side by side refrigerator all in chrome to match the stove.

Across the sink sat a not so small breakfast nook and walk in pantry. Eliot opened the door to look in and saw that it was empty. He could not stop smiling as he looked around. "This is a beautiful kitchen Parker."

"I thought of you the second I saw it. It's the reason I bought the house. It said I'm Eliot's buy me!" She said, pointing to the counter. She loved sitting on the counter at Nate's watching while Eliot cooked their food.

He pulled her into his arms. "I can picture both of us cooking side by side in here darlin'. You did a good job with this place."

She smiled and kissed him. "There's a guest room through that door, it has its own entrance so you can come or go without using the rest of the house. Sophie and Nate can use it if they want."

"We can explore the rest later. Let's go see what's taking Nate so long." He told her.

They walked back into her living room and sat on the sofa together. Eliot spoke into his ear bud and found out the rest of their team was already outside waiting for a signal from them that it was okay to come in.

"Let me go open the garage door so they can park in there next to your bike." Parker told Eliot jumping up, and running down the hall to do what she said.

Eliot watched her head down the hallway. He decided to stay in the living room and let Parker greet the others. Plus he would have her all to himself tonight; he did not care what anyone else had to say about that. He was not letting her out of his sight for more than a few minutes any time soon.

Parker opened the garage door and waited for the car to pull in. She hoped that they were not too upset with her for leaving. She knew that she still had to explain to them. Parker wasn't looking forward to that conversation at all.

A gold Nissan pulled into her driveway and Parker saw Nate driving. She waved and tried to smile, but she was still worried. She wished that Eliot had come out here with her. Still, it was nice that he was letting the others have their chance to say hello without his hovering. She knew he was afraid she would run again.

As soon as the car stopped, Hardison jumped out, and pulled Parker into a bear hug. "I can't believe we finally found you. Girl, you could have gone to us instead of just up and leaving. We're family and we deal with this stuff together."

"Well, actually I was the one who found her." Eliot said from the doorway. He could only stay away for so long. He closed the garage door before they brought too much attention to Parker. He had heard Hardison's excitement all the way down the hall, and could not stay in there any longer.

"I'm sorry Hardison, I couldn't stay." She glanced from him over at Sophie and Nate as they walked joined them.

"Hi, Nate." Parker finally said.

"Parker." Nate acknowledged her greeting with one word.

"Parker sweetie, how are you?" Sophie asked.

She pulled Parker out of Hardison's arms and hugged her tight. Parker hugged her back, and closed her eyes, taking her familiar scent.

"Hi Sophie. I'm okay, I guess. Are you guys really mad at me?" She looked at Eliot as she asked the question. He winked at her to calm her nerves.

"We'll talk about it later Parker." Nate interrupted.

Eliot walked into the garage and ushered them into the house, keeping Parker by his side. He led the way with his hand on her back. Parker was his and he did not like the way Hardison had his arms around her. He could admit it, if only to himself right now, he was jealous.

Sophie looked around as they walked down the hall to the living room. "Wow Parker, this is impressive. I taught you well."

Parker looked at Sophie confused. "Taught me what?"

"I taught you style, and you learned well. This place looks amazing." Sophie told her.

Parker looked at Eliot and mumbled. "I didn't decorate it."

"What was that dear?" Sophie asked her, moving closer to her.

"I said I didn't decorate the house. My friend Abby is the one who did all of this. She wasn't happy with the bed I got and said she wouldn't let me touch the rest of the house." She said really fast, almost as one jumbled word.

Sophie laughed. "Is that all? It took you a bed to buy and she decided to decorate your house?"

"No, the bed was the only furniture I bought and she said I needed more. She ordered the rest of my stuff and put this together. At least I got to keep my bed that I wanted. It's so comfortable." She smiled and looked at Eliot, who smirked back at her.

Sophie and Nate noticed the lingering look between the other couple, luckily Hardison was busy unpacking his equipment to notice. "Well, your friend Abby did a great job."

"Thanks that would make her happy. She worries 'cause she is the only person who's been to my house. She says I need to invite more friends over, but she's my only friend here in Colorado." Parker replied as she sat down on the sofa next to Eliot.

Sophie and Nate seated themselves as well, and they all watched Hardison set up the equipment for the job. He had been listening to the team, but kept working so he would not embarrass himself by hugging Parker again.

"Okay, I'm all set up here and have an extra ear bud for Parker." He said and handed it to Eliot to pass to Parker.

Parker took the ear bud from him. "I guess this means you're all staying here for now?" She asked.

Nate nodded. "Yes Parker, we're staying here with you for now. As soon as this job is over, we'll deal with why you left. It can wait until you're ready to tell us, just don't wait too long, and don't ever run away from us again."

Sophie leaned forward to look at Parker. "You have to know that you hurt all of us when you left."

Tears glistened in Parker's eyes and she nodded before changing the subject. "Sophie, you and Nate can take the guest room. It's through the dining room.

Nate and Sophie exchanged looks, knowing that they would not get anything else out of Parker right now. "That's fine, we can share."

Sophie smiled at him. "Yes, that's fine with me, too."

"Hardison, you get the sofa. One of it folds out into a bed." Parker said, pointing at the section of the sofa that made into a bed. She stood and gestured for Sophie and Nate to follow her, as she headed towards the guest room. "I'll show you the guest room guys."

Everyone stood to follow Parker through the dining room. "Wait a minute, where's Eliot going to sleep?" Hardison asked as they left the room.

Parker turned to look at her friends. Eliot met her gaze and she smiled. "He's going to sleep with me, of course. My bed is big enough for the both of us."

Sophie and Nate exchanged looks as Hardison kind of freaked out, throwing his hands up and giving them both a questioning look. "He's what?"

Eliot spoke for the first time since the conversation started and gazed evenly at the other man. "She said I'm going to be sleeping with her. Got a problem with that?"

Hardison looked upset, but did not say anything. They continued down the hall as Hardison went back into the living room grumbling. He could not believe that Parker and Eliot were together. He had thought that he and Parker might get together, but then she left.

Hardison knew that he should be happy for Parker, and he was. He just felt hurt that she chose Eliot over him, and that she never told him. He was after all her best friend. At least he thought he was.

In the guest room, Parker was showing Nate and Sophie where they would be sleeping. Eliot stood in the doorway watching the scene. Sophie was trying to hint to Parker for a little girl talk, but she was oblivious. Nate kept looking from Eliot to Parker, trying to figure out how to get out of the room and get a drink.

Eliot finally decided to help Nate out. "Parker, why don't we let Sophie and Nate get settled. You can help me unload the groceries and make dinner."

Parker looked at Sophie, then Nate, and finally at Eliot before she smiled. "Okay Eliot, let's go get the groceries out of the car."

They quietly walked through the living room not wanting to go round two with Hardison. Eliot held out a hand to her and she took it, letting him lead her out to the car. "I don't think that was the right way to tell them about us darlin'."

Standing by the car, Parker turned to look at Eliot only to have him pull her into his arms when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Eliot, I just blurted it out without thinking."

Eliot kissed her. "It's alright darlin', I'm not mad at you. They were going to find out sometime anyway, cause there's no way I'm sleeping on the sofa with Hardison tonight."

Parker smiled at him. "That's 'cause you're sleeping in my big comfortable bed with me. Do you think they're mad?"

He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled back at her. "Parker, I don't care if they're mad or not. I finally got you back after six months; I'm not letting you out of my sight. If you slept on the floor in the bathroom, I'd be sleeping with you."

Parker laughed as he kissed her again. "Okay, but I warn you...I'm not sleeping on the floor in the bathroom."

They carried the bags into the house. As they passed through the living room again, Hardison ignored them. Parker placed her bags on the counter next to Eliot and together they unpacked the food that Sophie brought. Parker's pantry had never been this full; Sophie did a great job shopping.

Parker's eyes lit up when she pulled out a box of her favorite cereal. "Oh, Sophie remembered."

Eliot had missed that smile and her enthusiasm over something as simple as cereal. "We all remember darlin'. There's a box of it in Nate's place, my house, and even Sophie keeps a box in the trunk of her car. We've been hoping you'd come home everyday."

Parker's eyes filled with tears and she dropped the box, and threw herself into his arms. "I don't deserve you."

"Nope darlin', I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." He replied and kissed her.

Hardison could see them from where he was setting up his monitor. He really wanted to be upset and hate that they were together, but he could also see how happy Eliot made Parker. Hardison couldn't be angry anymore and he would try to be happy for them. For Parker.

"Okay already, that's enough PDA (public display of affection). I can't take it anymore." Hardison called from the living room.

Eliot and Parker pulled away from each other, but never stopped looking at the other. "What would you like for dinner Parker?" Eliot asked her.

Parker looked at what was brought and saw that Sophie had bought most of her favorite foods. "Can you make me pancakes for dinner? Abby's tried to make them for me before, but they never tasted as good as yours."

Eliot lifted her face with one finger under her chin. Parker was now looking at him. "That's because I always add a secret ingredient to my pancakes darlin'."

Parker's eyes grew huge at his comment. "A secret ingredient? What is it? Can you tell me or is it a guarded secret?"

He had missed her innocent questions as she took everything literal. "My secret ingredient is love Parker, only love. I put love into all of the food I make for you." He replied and turned to gather the ingredients to make her pancakes.

Parker beamed at him and hopped up on the counter to watch him make the pancakes. Eventually, Hardison joined them in the kitchen to watch Eliot cook. Hardison and Parker argued over the toppings for the pancakes, as one wanted syrup (Hardison) and the other wanted fresh cut strawberries and homemade whipped cream (Parker). In the end, Eliot made them both cut the strawberries. It was almost like old times.

By the time dinner was ready, Sophie and Nate had joined them. Parker and Sophie set the table as Nate and Hardison grabbed drinks and started sitting down. Eliot shut the stove off and pulled the already cooked food out of the oven and brought them to the table. He sat down by Parker, handing her the plate first.

As promised by everyone, they said nothing about why Parker ran. They did however talk about Parker's class and the kids she had been helping teach. She told them about how Abby helped her find and decorate the house. She told them how Abby made sure she was eating everyday.

After dinner was done, Eliot and Parker cleaned up the kitchen while Sophie and Nate headed off to their room for the night. Hardison folded out the sofa bed and was all set to play some WoW for a while. He even hugged Parker and wished her and Eliot good night. The last he saw of them, they were walking hand in hand down the hallway to Parker's room.

End part 7


End file.
